


Sugar, we're going down

by Phoenixvvv



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Based on a Fall Out Boy Song, Boyfriends, Confident Kang Yeosang, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kang Yeosang is Whipped, Leather Jackets, M/M, Soft Choi Jongho, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixvvv/pseuds/Phoenixvvv
Summary: I dont normally write fluff so sjdjdnt××just edgy boi yeosang and soft boi Jongho bein the best boyfriends ♡♡
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Sugar, we're going down

"Yeosangieee~~" Jongho called out into the hall.

He softly padded out of his and Yeosang's room, going to search for the elder.

"Sangie?" He called out again, glancing around the home.

"I'm in the kitchen lovie!" Jongho heard his lover from the other side of the house.

He waddled into the small square kitchen and wrapped both of his arms around Yeosangs waist.

"Hi baby" Yeosang giggled as he looked down to see his boyfriends soft purple sweater paws wrapped around his stomach.

"Did you sleep good?" He asked, earning a hum from Jongho, who nuzzled his face inbetween Yeosang's shoulder blades.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes." Yeosang said with a soft smile.

If you were to take one glance at Yeosang and Jongho, you would see that they're completely opposite from eachother.

Kang Yeosang, the boy who wears leather jackets, band shirts, dark ripped jeans and doc martins, the boy who listens to Fall Out Boy, The All American Rejects, and Paramore daily.

And Choi Jongho, the boy who wears soft oversized sweaters, cardigans, pastel colored shorts and jeans, and buckled platforms shoes, the boy who prefers to listen to groups like Twice and NCT Dream.

They look so different from eachother, so incompatible with eachother, how could they possibly get along?

Simple. They're more than their looks.

Yes, Jongho has a soft lolita-esque look, but he isn't afraid to punch a hoe in the face when they get too close, and yes, Yeosang may look like he could pass as a serial killer, but he couldn't be any sweeter than cotton candy.

And because they're so different, the get along.

They learn something new about eachother everyday, because they believe if you learn everything about your partner, the relationship gets boring and it'll fall apart.

"I made eggs, are you hungry?" Yeosang asked the koala he currently had attached to him.

"Yea I guess.." Jongho mumbled out, tightening his grip on Yeosang's waist.

"Are we gonna go out today?" The younger asked.

"Well, I don't have any classes and I know you don't have any for the next week, so I don't see why not." Yeosang said, plating up the fluffy, cheese covered eggs he made, laughing at his boyfriends cheer of excitment.

"Baby I need you to let go of me in order to eat." Yeosang laughed again.

Jongho whined and released his boyfriends waist, waddling over to the small two person table they had in front of a bay window. 

Two and a half years ago, Yeosang moved to LA from South Korea for college, sadly leaving Jongho behind for his last year of highschool.

The two had maintained a long-distance relationship, despite the time zones being different.

Then, a year after Jongho had graduated (Yeosang sadly not being able to make it because of a project he had due), the younger showed up in front of Yeosangs apartment with a suitcase full of clothing and a box full of pictures.

Jongho had intended to stay for at least four weeks, not wanting to distract Yeosang from his school work, but had gotten a call from his mom saying that he was accepted into the LA College Of Music and was able to pursue his dreams of performing.

Of course, as soon as he got word of it, Yeosang offered for Jongho to move in with him until they both finished College and would go from there.

"Where do you wanna go today, my love?" Yeosang asked as they both washed their dishes and placed them in the drying rack.

"Can we go down to the pier?" Jongho asked, looking over at Yeosang with big eyes.

Yeosang lightly flushed and smiled, "Of course. But dress warmly since it's a little cold today." He said.

"Okay!" Jongho exclaimed before padding back down their hall and into their room.

Yeosang followed shortly after he dried his hands off and looked at his lover with full admiration in his eyes.

"Sangie, can you help me choose what to wear?" Jongho asked, turning to face his lover.

"Of course." Yeosang said as he walked over to Jongho's side of the closet.

"Maybe.. this?" Yeosang suggested as he picked up a thick pastel yellow sweater with embroidered daisy's on the sleeves and one right in the center of the shirt.

"Sure, I'll wear my... white jeans and the black platforms you got me." Jongho said with a smile, turning to pull off his shirt and pulled the yellow one on right after.

Yeosang turned to let the younger change, as well as pick out his own outfit.

He went with a light grey sweater and threw on a bomber jacket sporting his school colors and the emblem, as well as his usual black jeans and doc martins.

Once Yeosang turned back around he saw his lover sat on their bed, lightly kicking his legs back and forth.

Yeosang smiled at him and reached his hand out.

"Ready?" 

"Ready."

The two left their home and walked down the long hall to the elevator they needed to use to leave.

Once they made it outside they began to walk down the piers, hoping it wouldn't be too crowded.

Luckily, it wasn't, and the two boys were able to enjoy their time there in peace. 

The two spent the entire day outside and shopping around, picking up small trinkets to send home to their friends and family.

Once it had started to get dark, the two made their way home, laughing and smiling the entire time they were walking.

They made it into their apartment and kicked off their shoes, both walking into their room to change out of the clothes they were wearing and into some pajamas. 

"Do you have classes tomorrow?" Jongho asked into Yeosang's collarbone, as he was sat on top of the elder, pressing into his body as much as he could.

One thing Yeosang absolutely loves about the younger is how cuddly he is.

"No, I don't think so.." Yeosang answered into the crown of Jonghos head.

"Great cuz I'm not letting you leave thos bed tomorrow. " Jongho sated.

"Why? Dont you wanna be productive??" Yeosang asked.

"No... it's dangerous outside the blanket." Jongho said with mock fear.

"I mean where is the lie?"

"There isn't one, now cuddle me whore."

"Such violent language for such a soft person.." Yeosang chuckled, causing Jongho to chuckle as well.

Now- if you were to look at Yeosang and Jongho, you would see polar opposites.

But, like everything, polar opposites tend to be attracted to eachother.

And Jongho know for a fact that wouldn't wanna be anywhere else except Yeosangs arms, and vice versa.

The two boys find comfort in eachother, they find warmth and love, but most importantly, they find a home.

"I love you, hyungie.." Jongho mumbled, slowly falling asleep.

"I love you too, prince." Yeosang said softly, listening to the light snores that started to come from the younger and smiled.

Oh yeah, theres nowhere else they'd rather be than with eachother.


End file.
